


Stars in Your Eyes

by WriteDreamLie



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dedicated to my BookCon line buddies!!, Fluff, I also like the idea that Baz gets drunk on sharing magic, M/M, Make chapter 48 the new 61, My second read-through in as many weeks, Short & Sweet, decided this scene needed some extending, might need to use that more often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteDreamLie/pseuds/WriteDreamLie
Summary: “No. I want to look at the stars.”“I’m pulling back,” he says.I tighten my grip on his hands, and before I can think of anything more eloquent to say, I whisper, “Please don’t.”





	Stars in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Has the discourse over how meta it is to be writing fanfiction about Rainbow Rowell's fanfiction of her own fanfiction been beaten to death yet? 'Cause I think it's pretty effin' nifty.
> 
> Shout-out to my BookCon line buddies!! Thanks for fangirling with me!! <3

**Baz**

“No. I want to look at the stars.”

“I’m pulling back,” he says.

I tighten my grip on his hands, and before I can think of anything more eloquent to say, I whisper, “Please don’t.”

For once he doesn’t argue. Both our hands relax again, and I take a moment to really look around.

It’s _beautiful, stunning_ even. The stars surround us, even float below us as if we really are in space. The drunken feeling get stronger as I gaze into the twinkling twilight. I can feel my face twisting to accommodate the huge grin I must be giving. I think I even laugh, though I’m not sure what for.

I wonder again exactly what we’ve conjured. We haven’t gone anywhere, that’s for sure. If I shift, I can still feel the bed underneath me. So it’s got to be an illusion. If so, it’s a very realistic one; turning my head, I can identify a handful of constellations lined up in the… I suppose it’s the sky I’m looking at.

Still, there are far more stars than I’m used to seeing, even from here at Watford, which is far enough away from most cities to get an eyeful at night.

In that instant,  remember where we are, and what we’re doing. For a second, one blissful second, I’d almost forgotten Simon was still there. He can’t possibly be enjoying this spectacle half as much as I am. He’s rubbish at Astronomy, despite all the help he gets.

I tear my eyes away from the stars and look down at Simon, expecting him to be looking around in confusion.

Instead, my eyes meet his, which are entirely transfixed… on me.

**Simon**

I’ve never seen anyone look this happy. I’ve especially never seen _Baz_ look this happy.

I always thought “grinning ear-to-ear” was just an expression. (There’s a spell I’m not sure I’d want to see…) But Baz is certainly having a go at it right now.

His eyes are darting back and forth like he can’t possibly take enough of it in. I’d probably be in the same condition if I weren’t concentrating on not blowing us both to smithereens.

But… this doesn’t feel like going off, which is nice. It actually feels like, for once in my life as a mage, all my magic has somewhere to go. Like, as long as I’m holing onto Baz, I won’t ever have to go off again.

I’m also not losing power, even though we’ve been at this for several minutes now. It’s rather like he said: I’ve just completed a circuit, and the magic is moving through the both of us unhindered, smoothly, _nicely._

I sort of wish more things with Baz could be nice like this.

Since we don’t seem to be in danger of spontaneously combusting at the moment, and Baz doesn’t seem to be letting me go any time soon, I allow myself a moment to admire the peaceful side of my roommate that I’ve never seen before.

His smile is the first surprise. It’s huge, and gives me a full view of most of his teeth. I’m not sure if I’m reassured or disappointed that I can’t see his fangs right away.

Then there’s his nose, which looks less bulgy now his brow isn’t perpetually furrowed. His whole face, in fact, has smoothed out, like this trip to space, or wherever we are, has washed all the worry lines away.

His hair’s in his face again, lying still against the pale skin of his cheeks. There’s no wind; the bastard shut the window again tonight. I almost want to pull my hand free and brush it out of his face, at least so I can get a better look at…

_..his eyes, Merlin, they’re beautiful._

The brackish grey has shifted, reflecting the inky purple of the sky around us. And I can see every star in the sky mirrored in them. I can’t imagine the stars themselves are this stunning to look at.

I watch as Baz’s eyes dart back and forth a few seconds more… before coming to rest on me.

I wonder again if we are in space, as it would explain why I’ve just stopped breathing.

**Baz**

It’s not just that he’s staring at me. That’s bad enough, seeing his frustratingly normal blue eyes suddenly turned into their own mini-galaxies right in front of me.

But it’s worse because he’s not just looking, he’s _leaning into me_ , putting more weight on our hands as he shifts closer to me. His grip has also tightened slightly, though he doesn’t seem to be aware of any of this.

I’m feeling less drunk than I was, but with the connection still flowing between us, I can’t be entirely sure that I’m thinking clearly.

Crowley, am I going to have to spell this idiot away from me?

I might just kiss him instead.

There are stars, far too many stars, in his eyes. I still don’t know how we’re doing this, or how much longer we can keep it up.

I think I could still kiss him now and blame it on the magic drunkenness. Sure. Why not.

He’s smiling like he knows what I’m thinking. He can’t. He’s just star struck.

“Simon…” I start to say.

And then _he’s_ kissing _me._

**Author's Note:**

> This has almost definitely been done already (this fandom is two years old, I have only just begun my journey) but this popped into my head and wouldn't let go. Much like Baz. Ha.
> 
> Ugh, this is so short, I may just write more. Not now, but eventually. <3


End file.
